1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an array substrate and a display apparatus, each of which is adapted so that the monitoring of electric potential supplied to a signal line can be observed (or monitored) and that occurrence of electrostatic destruction can be prevented, and to a method for manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional display apparatus, for example, when various defects caused in a completed product are analyzed, first, monitoring electrodes are individually connected to scanning-signal wires and/or video signal wires outside a display area. Then, defect analysis is performed according to the conditions of pixels associated with each of the monitoring electrodes and the display conditions of those disposed within a display area in a driven state (see, for instance, JP-A-9-264917).
Further, another conventional display apparatus has an inspection circuit that includes gate-side output monitoring terminals and source-side output monitoring terminals, which output inspection signals through gate-line short links and source-line short links. Defects, such as short circuiting and breaking of wires in the display apparatus can be inspected according to the inspection signals outputted from the monitoring terminals (see, for example, JP-2003-50551).
However, the former conventional display apparatus has problems that although the state of the defects can be judged according to the display condition by using the monitoring electrodes, the condition of electric potential actually applied to signal lines cannot be monitored, and that analysis of defects due to a defective output voltage of a drive circuit or the like cannot be achieved.
Incidentally, in the case of the latter conventional display apparatus, although the electric potential applied to the short link can be monitored by using the gate-side output monitoring terminal or the source-side output monitoring terminal, the short links are cut off before a final product is obtained. Thus, it is impossible to perform the defect analysis by observing of a voltage applied to the actual signal line and by monitoring electric potential applied to each of the signal lines after the product is actually obtained.